


sharing a bed

by maiselocked



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Happy Aaron Hotchner, Hotels, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Oblivious Aaron Hotchner, Pining Aaron Hotchner, Reader-Insert, Rossi is sneaky, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiselocked/pseuds/maiselocked
Summary: in which you and aaron have feelings for each other and rossi decides to become a matchmaker.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 240





	sharing a bed

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first cm fic bc i started the show very recently! i hope you enjoy it :)

“We start the search party tomorrow. Everyone needs to be here at 8 AM. No later than that. Look for anyone suspicious. This type of unsub will place himself directly in the investigation and volunteer to help in any way possible. Make sure everyone signs in and is accounted for. A young woman’s life is on the line here,” you finished your announcement to the police station, handing a stack of fliers to the closest officer who passed them around to everyone else. 

The BAU and yourself shuffled back to their station set up inside of a conference. JJ set to organize the files and papers that had been scattered around while everyone else packed up their things to head to a nearby motel. 

You had been with the BAU for almost a year now and you enjoyed it more than anything you had ever done before. Your family expected you to become a doctor and had gone as far as enrolling you in medical courses behind your back but criminology always called out to you. And so to repay them, you attended a lecture given by none other than Dr. Spencer Reid and applied to the academy. 

Now here you were, in a small southern town, looking for an unknown kidnapper and a young woman he took from a nearby community college. You had very little clues but you were able to give a small profile to everyone on the case. You were determined to find the woman but _god_ , you were tired.

Everyone left the station and loaded the large SUVs. Morgan took the front seat with Spencer sitting in the passenger’s side next to him. The two were having a discussion over something but you were too engrossed in the man who had taken the spot next to you. 

Aaron Hotchner.

Your boss. 

The man was an enigma. And hot. 

It was hard to keep your composure around him for the first few weeks of working alongside him and it seemed like every word you spoke to him was stuttered. Garcia picked up on your nature around him immediately and teased you to no end. And while drunk one night, Reid found out about your attraction to him. The two kept quiet about it and to your knowledge, Aaron had no idea. After you were able to act completely normal around him, he was able to give you the respect you wanted from him. 

Aaron was too busy talking on the phone to notice who he had taken a seat next to but rest assured if he did, his breath would catch in his throat. Nobody knew, absolutely nobody, the way he felt about you. He was able to hide it behind his mask of seriousness that he constantly wore. It came out when nobody saw. When you were turned, he’d let his gaze linger on you longer than normal. He would hide his smile under his hand when you made sarcastic, quiet remarks about the arrogance of the officers around you. When your pants hugged your hips perfectly, he’d stay sitting and cross his legs in a nonchalant way. He had it bad for you and he only hoped you didn’t know. 

The two of you were completely oblivious of each other’s feelings. Garcia and Reid had made a bet months ago on who would give in first. Reid had $100 to lose if you didn’t allow your “impulsive behavior” to take over and plant a kiss on Aaron’s lips. 

A few minutes into driving, Hotch ended his phone call and slipped it inside the pocket of his blazer. Only then did his eyes wander over to you. He knew it was impossible to have butterflies in his stomach but he swore they were there at that very moment. Your knees were pulled up to your chest with your whole body turned towards the window. Your hair had become messy in the process of almost falling asleep multiple times against the window but you didn’t bother to fix anything. 

Goosebumps littered your skin at the feeling of someone looking at you. You dared to turn your head and found Hotch looking at you. A light pink blush came to your cheeks. Hotch dared to meet your eyes. Both of you wore a soft expression and the corners of lips tilted up in a small smile. You found yourself smiling as well before turning away and leaning back on the window. 

The action didn’t go unnoticed by Rossi who was taking up the majority of the third row in the SUV (and by that, he was sitting on the far left with his legs stretched across the seat). He closed his eyes, a smirk coming to his lips as he devised a plan. 

“Alright, we are here!” Morgan announced, pulling the vehicle into park. Everyone unloaded out of the SUV and threw their bags over the shoulders. The five of you met up with JJ and Prentiss who pulled in a few minutes after. 

“Please give me a good bed. Please give me a good bed. Please give me a good bed,” you repeated under your breath. The hotel was very small but crowded due to the swarm of media and authorities working on the case in the town. Rossi moved ahead of everyone and started to check everyone in. 

Your body fell down onto a sofa in the lobby, eyes shutting closed. 

“You know we’ll be getting in our keys in a few minutes, Y/N?” Reid asked with amusement. 

“Yes I know but my body cannot be bothered to stand and move for longer than it has to right now,” you answered. A small, almost unheard chuckle came from a little ways away and you recognized it as Hotch’s. 

“Okay, there’s not that many rooms available so we’re going to have to share. JJ and Prentiss, here’s your keys. Reid and Morgan, here’s yours. Here’s mine. And Hotch and Y/L/N, here are yours,” Rossi said, passing out two small keys to everyone standing around in a circle. 

Your heart rate certainly sped up at the sound of Rossi telling you that you’d have to share a room with Hotch. You had never shared a room with him before. Normally, you’d be with Reid, JJ, or Emily. It was odd and you chalked it up to Rossi knowing about your feelings for Hotch. 

“Y/L/N?” Hotch’s voice shook you out of your reverie. He was handing you a key that you accepted. You stood up and followed him and the rest of the team to the elevators. You made it a mission to stand away from Hotch so he wouldn’t hear your staggered breathing and notice your shaky hands. Quickly, you stood next to Reid in the back which wasn’t as good as an idea you thought it would be after he nudged your side with a smug smile on his face. 

“Shut up,” you mouthed to him to which his smile only grew. The elevator dinged when it hit the floor you were staying on and everyone moved out and to their respective rooms. 

“Do you want to take a shower first?” Hotch asked when the two of you reached the room. Your eyes couldn’t help but focus on his hands as he pulled the key out and unlocked the door. 

“I take my showers in the morning,” you said as he pushed the door open and went inside. And of course, there was only one queen bed. _Damn _you_ , _Rossi_. “I just want to go to sleep.”_

__

The two of you threw your bags down, Hotch opening his up to get clothes out of it while you flopped down onto the bed. “I’m gonna take a shower then,” he told you. 

__

“Okay! I might already be asleep when you get out honestly.” 

__

He gave you a polite smile before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. You waited until the water started running before you got up and found pajamas to put on. Wanting to maintain a little modesty around Hotch, you opted out of the normal oversized shirt and underwear look and threw on a pair of shorts with an old sweatshirt. 

__

The water had just turned off once you returned to bed and pulled the covers over your body. A few minutes passed and a shirtless Hotch came out of the bathroom, a pair of sweatpants covering his lower half. He was running fingers through his hair and he smelt _amazing_. He must’ve felt your eyes on him because he turned to look at you. 

__

“If you’re not comfortable sleeping in the same bed, I can sleep on the couch,” he said, a tone of worry lacing his words. 

__

“No, don’t worry. Reid and I have shared beds before. At least you don’t listen to classical music before you fall asleep. Or rather I hope you don’t,” you joked, shuffling on the bed to sit up and look at him. He let out a loud laugh that warmed your heart. 

__

“I can safely say that I don’t do that,” he responded. The room fell silent and Hotch was staring at a wall, a thoughtful look on his face. 

__

“What are you thinking about?” You decided to ask once curiosity got the best of you. 

__

His gaze moved from the wall and to you. He tentatively sat down on the bed next to you. “I, uh, I was just thinking about how I haven’t shared a bed with anyone since Haley.” A sad smile came to his face and he moved to slip under the covers. You did the same, getting back to the position you were in earlier. He turned off the lamp that was next to his bed and turned on his side where he faced you. 

__

“You wanna know something, Hotch?” You barely whispered. 

__

“Hmm?” 

__

“You don’t have to be that emotionless, stoic hero all the time. You can be emotional. You can miss someone. It makes you a stronger person, I think,” you told him, eyes scanning his face for any sort of reaction. When he made no move to react or respond, fear took over. “I-I’m sorry if I overstepped, sir. I just-” 

__

“No, you didn’t overstep. I just don’t know what to say,” he explained. “Thank you.” 

__

You took a risk and placed your hand on top of his that was resting on a pillow. “Of course. And you know I’m always here for you. I didn’t go through a therapy and counseling seminar for nothing.” 

__

Hotch’s hand moved underneath yours and he turned it over to hold it. “I have something to say, Y/N.” 

__

You were a little shocked at the use of your first name but nodded nevertheless. 

__

His voice dropped to something like a whisper and the grip on your hand tightened like he was holding onto it as his life support. “I thought that after Haley died, I would give up on...love. It was hard to imagine myself meeting someone else and allowing myself to fall for them.” 

__

He paused and looked at your face for any semblance of disdain or uncomfortableness. He was met with a soft expression that was urging him to continue. 

__

“Y/N…” 

__

“Yeah, Aaron?” You managed to croak out, wrapping your other hand around his. It felt like nothing else in the world mattered. _Nothing_. 

__

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

__

Your heart dropped to your stomach but in a good way. The tension in your body seemed to melt away with the confession from the man in front of you. Your hand went from his hand and to his cheek where he let out a sigh at the affection he hadn’t received in years. 

__

“I think I’m falling in love with you too, Aaron.” 

__

\--- 

__

“Wait...so who confessed first?” Garcia asked over the phone after a 10 minute squealing session. 

__

“Well, he confessed first but I kissed him first.” 

__

“Yes!!” She shouted. 

__

“What?" 

__

_“Boy genius owes me $100!”_

____

“Garcia!” 

____


End file.
